tanawakfandomcom-20200213-history
Free Cities
The Free Cities of Tanawak stretch along the Nekobar coastline from the Gritty Wastes in the north, to the Bontobo Savannah in the south. As the name suggests, these cities are independent from each other, although a myriad of alliances (some of them conflicting) connect some of them for mutual defense, trade, cultural exchange, or familial connections. Most of the larger cities are right on the coast, and largely connected by sea (there are roads, but they're often in disrepair and beset by vagabonds). Barges are typically used for river travel from the sea, through the various river settlements, to dwarven cities in the weathered Bilokko Mountains. Only the most foolish of travelers continue past the Bilokko Range, for after a narrow rain shadow caused by the older mountains, the infamous Blood Jungle begins. Few enter there and return. From north to south, the major settlements of the Free Cities are: Sandedge Sandedge is an old mountain dwarf city, carved into Mount Grondel, the largest and northernmost mountain in the Bilokko chain. The city's ancient name is lost to the ages: ever since the Cataclysm that created the barren Gritty Wastes, the city has been known as Sandedge. The dwarves of Sandedge tend to be meticulous, highly skilled, but also quite arrogant. The mountain dwarves say "Sandedge dwarves are the grittiest dwarves", while everyone else tends to say "anyone can survive the wilds sleeping in a stone box". Torsil Torsil is the wealthiest port city in all of Tanawak. In addition to being a gateway to the dwarven city of Sandedge, it is also a critical wayport for the southern cities. Ships fill the moorings and docks, either resupplying for the arduous northern trip, skirting the wind-blasted shores of the Gritty Wastes; or are returning from such trips, selling their wares and (most likely) repairing their battered ships. Torsil is known for staunch law and order, many an honest traveler has found themselves nearly destitute due to punishing fines for the slightest of infractions. Like all coastal cities, Torsil is largely human, but is not xenophobic. Members of any race can be found here, either as wayfarers or as permanent residents. Balphar Unlike Torsil, Balphar is a city of moderate means. It lacks the deepwater ports of its northern neighbor, so the larger ships tend to pass it by. It does have two other assets, though. First, it is a gateway to excellent fishing grounds, and the Balphar oysters are the best in the world. Second, unlike Torsil, it is (as Balphorians like to say) more libertarian than other port cities. Those who want to avoid the laws of the stricter cities will call Balphor home, either temporarily or permanent. This does not mean Balphor is lawless: the people are the law. Those who prey on the weak or cross the wrong people may find themselves hacked to tiny bits and fed to the oysters. Balphar is a human city, but there is a significant high orc population as well. Kartak Kartak is a large, sprawling city. This city is a major trading post, being a gateway for foolish adventurers everywhere who wish to travel the Gando River into the Blood Jungle, searching for rumored treasures. This is a hustling and bustling place, some may even call it chaotic. The city was built by the residents for the residents, and is ruled by an elected Council of Elders. "Ruled" is a very loose term in Kartak: by and large, people are left to their own devices, unless they pose a serious threat to public safety. This free-spiritedness has given rise to a wide variety of skilled artisans and even a theater district. Like most coastal cities, Kartak is a human city, although any race is welcome here. There is a significant population of river gnomes, forming a village of their own, down by the docks of the Gando River. Flek, Pak, and Gando These are the villages of the gnomes. Gnomes are skilled river navigators, the Gando river is full of their small boats. Gnomes tend to be too small to pilot human boats up and down, but are often hired for navigation and other skilled duties onboard those large barges. Flek is a river gnome village, with homes are huts built on stilts to avoid the frequent floods. Pak is a rock gnome village, consisting of burrows carved into the plateaus high above the river. These gnomes have intricate loading machines to bring goods up and down the cliff faces from the boats below. Gando is the oldest river gnome village, with houses built high in the branches of mangrove trees. Here sit the elders of the gnomes, the titular rulers of the gnomish people. Ventiklar Ventiklar is known as the City of Fanatics. These humans are monotheistic, worshipping a being known as the All-Mother. These highly xenophobic people believe they are the chosen ones, better and more deserving than all other races. There are no roads in and out of Ventiklar, however ships do visit frequently. Ventiklar offers many unique products that are in high demand amongst the elite: exquisite jewelery, fine ales and wines, cheeses, handcrafted good ranging from furniture to hairbrushes, and colorful inks used by artists and wizards. Only the dock area is open to strangers, the city itself is restricted to clerics and worshippers of the All-Mother. Takk Takk is another human city and trading post, however Takk is also home to The Academy, the premier wizard school of the continent. It is also home of The Order, the most powerful of the wizard guilds. This study is more serious than the other cities: if residents are not studious wizards, they are students of studious wizards, or servants of studious wizards, or offer services to studious wizards. The city understands The Academy and The Order are their bread-and-butter, and run a tight ship. More raucous visitors are ushered to the bawdy dock area for their accommodations. The Pinnacles The Pinnacles are the twin cities of the hill dwarves, built around a rocky hill that, many eons ago, was a volcano that was blown into two halves. Inside each semicircular remnant exists a small city, carved right into the stone. Outposts keep careful watch on the river, severely questioning anyone trying to enter or exit the Blood Jungle. The western Pinnacle also houses the dwarven branch of The Academy, specializing in teaching dwarven wizards the arcane arts. Ojango Ojango is the last city of the high orcs. Centuries ago, a great civil war erupted between various orc cities. It tore the western coast apart: the non-orc cities and settlements were forced to hide behind their great walls or risk being slaughtered in the carnage. In the end, the cruder, more violent mountain orcs wiped out the civilized high orcs, everyone except Ojango. The Ojango residents boarded their ships and retreated to the island to the west, and used their advanced seafaring skills to destroy any attempt by their "lesser brethren" to cross the channel. After some years, the mountain orcs lost interest and retreated to their homes in the Bilokko. The high orcs return to Ojango, now sacked and ruined. Over the intervening years, Ojango was rebuilt. High orcs are a proud warrior race, far more civilized than their mountain-dwelling kin. They are highly skilled seafarers, and highly sought after by merchants. They are very xenophobic, however, and do not befriend easily. Sufferhold Sufferhold is not a city, it is a monastery high in a mountain in the south Bilokko range. It is a place for atoners. Criminals who've committed serious crimes are given two choices: death by whatever means that city-state favors, or exile into Sufferhold. Those "atoners" are escorted to a narrow trail heading up the mountain. If they fall, they die. If they turn back, they are executed. The only choice is to enter thr Sufferhold, where they join the collective, never to return until the gods allow them to exit. Those who exit, usually years later, go on to live humble, fulfilling existences wherever they may find peace. None ever talk about what they underwent inside Sufferhold. who come from Sufferhold must choose the Sufferhold Reformed background. Return to Geography